Carcharalos
Water Ice |ailments = Stun Waterblight Iceblight |weaknesses = Thunder Dragon |creator = Rack&ruin }} Carcharalos is a Piscine Wyvern found in aquatic ecosystems near volcanoes. Strangely, its closely related to Flying Wyverns than Piscine Wyverns. Appearance/Physiology Carcharalos is large,bipedal Piscine Wyvern rivaling that of Plesioth with a shark-like head and crescent shaped tail. Its wings aren't jagged like other piscine wyverns it is smooth a like a flying wyverns with black spots as well as its pinkish-red foot webbing. On its back is a single dull grey triangular dorsal fin with a black coloration on the tip of its fin and wings. Carcharalos's eyes are jet black and will roll back into the head to protect their sockets from external damage. It has five gills instead of one pair. Ecology & Behavior Behavior- Carcharalos attacks like an enraged lavasioth and a Anorupatisu on land. Underwater, it attacks like a Green Plesioth. Carcharalos usually focuses on one or two hunters but if there are more than two hunters it will usually spam its wide-ranged attacks to attack them all at once. On a quest, if the main monster is a Plesioth and the intruding monster was a Carcharalos, it is garunteed that it will attack the plesioth and ignore the hunter(s). Ecology- Carcharalos are the apex predators of the volcanic aquatic ecosystems and eat almost all of the organisms living there. They are also the predators of Myxosioth, Plesioth, and its green subspecies, Royal Ludroth, and Bulldrome. It competes with various other monsters such as Lagiacrus, Anorupatisu, Gobul, Giaorugu, Pokaradon, Mizutsune, Zinogre, Rathian, and Duramboros. Carves (High Rank) Carcharalos Scale+ - A scale of a carcharalos in its mid-teens. Soft to the touch. Carcharalos Hide+ - Hide of an immature Carcharalos. Soft to the touch but very durable. Carcharalos Fang + - A tooth from a young Carcharalos. Dried blood is present on the root of it. Carcharalos Wing- A smooth wing carved from a Carcharalos. It can be easily be mistaken for a Flying Wyverns wing. Delicate at sight but is very muscular even in the state that it's in. Carcharalos Dorsal Fin- The dull grey fin of a Carcharalos. It's sometimes used in hotsprings and other public areas containing water as gags. Carcharalos Sapphire- A bright blue gem found in the insides of Carcharalos. Nearly too good to use to craft weaponry and armor. Piscine Stone- A rare stone found in certain piscine wyverns. Never really seems to dry. Carcharalos Webbing+- The foot webbing of a immature Carcharalos. The pink coloration is still developing. Crescent Tail- The tail-fin of a carcharalos. Used to help the beast swim. Carcharalos Eye Socket- The eye of a Carcharalos. It closes when touched. Carves (G Rank) Carchar Shard- A top quality mature Carcharalos scale. It's dull grey coloration surprisingly doesn't prevent it from gleaming. Carchar Finehide- Beautiful and tough adult Carcharalos hide. There seems to be some vestiges of plesioth blood on it. Carchar Hvy Fang- A fang that was carved from a mature Carcharalos. This was used to tear through the poisonous flesh of countless Myxosioth. Carchar Hrd Webbing- The foot webbing of a mature carcharalos. The pink color is sought after for fashion lining. Carchar Fellwing- The grey wing of a mature Carcharalos. If looked at incorrectly, could be mistaken for a Anorupatisu's wing. Broad Dread Fin- The triangular fin of an elder Carcharalos. It's a tell-tale sign that brings fear when this big fin breaks the surface of the water. Elegant Crescent Tail- A tail fin that surpasses all others. Used to help Carcharalos chase down fast swimming aquatic monsters. Lrg Piscine Stone- An even larger stone from even older piscine wyverns. When in dark places, it creates an artificial "day". Carcharalos Diamond - A gem reaped from the oldest of Carcharalos. It is said those who look at it can see the lives this Piscine Wyvern took whether it be hunter or monster. Carcharalos Mantle- A scale reaped from select few Carcharalos. Those who hold rules the volcano and rules the oceans depths. Carcharalos ToughFin- The smaller under fins carved from maturing Carcharalos. Despite the delicate structure but very tough. Carcharalos Fine Socket- An eye socket of select few Carcharalos. The eye tends to roll back even after removal. =Trivia= • Icon by Narwhaler. Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Stun Monster